


Valentine's gift

by Just_some_tag



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of smut tbh, BDSM, Because everything is better with lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Lesbians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but still, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag
Summary: Forgetting about important holidays sucks. But sometimes, something good can happen because of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prezent walentynkowy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413123) by [Just_some_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag). 



> This is not only my first smut I ever written but also first translation I've ever done. English is not my first language, and even though I think I'm pretty fluent in it, some mistakes could happen.  
> I take all feedback I can get, good and bad, so don't hesitate to leave a comment. Regarding plot, language or anything :)

First thing I do after coming home is making a tea. Outside it’s bloody cold, as if all hell froze. The best thing, on such weather, is a hot tea with lemon. I take mug with flying pigs, so it will match frozen hell outside.  
– Hi, pretty – There is a familiar voice behind me.  
– Hi, pretty – I answer. – Not at work?  
I feel strong hug from behind. Yeah, that is also great means for cold.  
– Nah, I took a day off.  
I turn around and kiss her. We can’t break away from each other, her hand strokes me behind ear, her hips push me into countertop. She has warm and keen lips. We kiss until kettle’s whistle interrupts us. I pour boiling water into the cup, still a little stunned.  
– Okay, enough of that, soon someone will storm in and scold us. Is there any dinner?  
She smiles seductively.  
– The bad news is – she says, slowly running her finger on my clavicles – there is no dinner. The good news – our roomies are also absent.  
– When will they be back?  
– Oh, I don’t think it’ll be anytime soon. It’s Valentine’s Day, after all.  
– Oh my goodness, I forgot – I slap my forehead loudly – I’m so sorry, we have so much work now that it slipped my mind, I…  
– Shush – she puts finger on my lips and arms around my neck – I remembered. But it’s good, that you have such an awful memory – she kisses me on the nose. I stare at her, confused.  
– Why is that good?  
I see her eyes, confident, slightly mischievous, and lustful.  
– I’ll have a reason to punish you.  
It takes me a while to get it, but when I do, I don’t know what to say. We talked about it, we both wanted it, but I didn’t think it’ll come so soon. I’m not sure if I’m ready. But one look at her is the only thing I need. She’s so confident, so eager, it’s contagious. I fall for her yet again and I’m willing to do anything.  
She kisses me once more and drags me out of the kitchen. I go with her, excited and anxious. When we reach the bedroom doors, she turns to me.  
– Inside, I’ll be in charge, okay?  
I nod.  
Maybe she senses my fear, because she leans closer, stands on her tiptoes and I’m lost in her soft lips again.  
– If you don’t want that, just say.  
– No, I do, it’s just…  
– There is nothing to fear – she says, gently stroking my cheek – you say “enough” and it’s enough, we stop.  
– Okay.  
– Relax, you’re in good hands. I’m gonna take care of you – she smiles and hugs me.  
I don’t know what helps me more, her arms or this awful innuendo.  
I smile back and push the door. I’m still anxious but the longer I look at her, the hornier I am. Besides, how could I not trust her?  
– Okay – I repeat, as we walk in – Let’s do this.  
  
She closes the door, stands behind me and strokes my neck.  
– So, it’s Valentine’s Day… – her hand wanders higher, into my hair – and you forgot.  
She grabs them hard and pulls me downwards, so I fall on my knees. She walks past me and sits on the bed. I lock my eyes on the floor.  
– I’m sorry – I mumble. I really am.  
She pulls my hair and tilts my head backwards. I look away from her.  
– Louder – she says sharply – And look me in the eyes.  
– I’m sorry!  
– Good – she releases her grip – Now undress. You can leave trousers for now.  
I take off my sweatshirt and t-shirt. I’m in hurry, so obviously I tangle myself in it. She laughs.  
– I see that you don’t need my help with binding, you’re doing great on your own.  
I blush.  
I manage to get myself out of the clothes, so she can finally see me, red from effort and embarrassment. She caresses my face and tucks one finger under my shoulder-strap. She plays with it for a bit, pulls it and releases with loud snap.  
– Did I not make myself clear?  
My shoulder burns and I curse my inattentiveness. I take off my bra, then socks. I stay half-naked, my tits stick out because of cold and, let’s face it, arousal. She flicks one of them.  
– Chill? Maybe you need a little warm-up?  
She kneels behind me. I feel roughness of her shirt on my back and her breath on my neck. Her hands wander on my belly and breast. I lose myself in this touch; I sink into this sensation …  
– Ouch! – Sudden pinch brings me back on Earth.  
– Awww – I hear near my ear – You thought it’s gonna be all pleasant? – She squeezes both of my nipples.  
I moan.  
She stops and gently rubs hurt places. Warmth eases the pain. One of her hands plays with my tit, the other goes higher to hold me. She licks me behind my ear and I forget myself again. She knows perfectly where to find sensitive spots on my body. She runs her tongue along my neck and suddenly she bites. I try to get myself out, but she doesn’t let me go and sucks my skin. Finally, I free myself and I fiercely stand up.  
– You’ll have a nice hickey – she says, smiling.  
– Are you crazy? Everybody will see it!  
Smile withers away from her face as she slowly rises up from the floor. Her eyes become colder, more serious and I instantly regret things I said. When she’s standing there, proud and straight, she seems to loom over me  
– Don’t. Talk. To. Me. Like. That – she says through clenched teeth. She doesn’t even have to do anything. Just this is enough to make me kneel and fix my eyes on the floor with embarrassment.  
– I’m sorry…  
She grabs my hair and brutally lifts my head.  
– I told you, to look me in the eyes – she says harshly – Besides – her voice softens – I want them to see. If someone asks you, say your girlfriend likes to dominate.  
She yanks me, so I stand up, only to land on a bed. She straddles me, as I lay still, and touches the mark she made. She leans closer, placing forearms on my clavicles.  
– Good. We played for a little while, now it’s time to get serious.  
She kisses me on a forehead, and sits next to my hips. She breezily unzips my trousers, slips hand inside and gently touches my bits.  
– You like it, huh? – she whispers and bites my ear – How I inflict pain on you. Look, how wet you are.  
She pulls out the hand, and demonstrates glistening fingers. She puts them in my mouth, so I can lick sour taste from them. Then, with hands still wet, this time from my saliva, she pulls down my trousers and underwear. I lay completely naked, embarrassed and exposed under her voracious gaze. I fight with shame that makes me look away. She reaches for my pussy; her movements are tender at first, lazy glides on my clit and labia. Slowly they become faster, and so does my breath. My muscles tense, I feel warmth in my underbelly. She moves her hand, quicker and quicker, and brings me to the edge of orgasm. I cannot stop myself and scream.  
– Yes! More!  
She abruptly stops.  
– I decide when you come.  
I groan with disappointment. I feel my crotch pulsing and I crave for her touch. She watches my thirst. She slowly rubs my vagina, gently, but I stiffen instantly. She leans closer and bites my nipple. I got shivers all over my body. Her tongue plays with my tits, her fingers dance on my clit. I sense incoming waves of orgasm, and I want to beg her to let me come. But I know she won’t do it, so I clench my teeth in the futile hope she won’t find out how close I am.  
But she knows me too well.  
– You want that, don’t you? – She asks, slipping fingers away.  
I inhale deeply, trying to shake off this lack of fulfilment. I lay bare and vulnerable, like a beetle on its back. I can hardly hold back my tears and I try to put my legs together to rub my clit and find the bits of satisfaction she denies me. It’s pointless. She immediately spreads out my knees and holds them.  
– Not so fast. You don’t deserve it, not yet.  
Her fingers, wet from me, pinch my sensitive tit and I finally start to cry.  
– Oh, is it too much for you? – she asks mockingly, but cannot hide concern in her voice. She wipes tears from my face, hand still wet from my juices. I don’t know if this is tenderness or humiliation.  
Probably both.  
And both turn me on.  
– Now you are more humble – she inserts finger deep into my vagina and wipes mucus on my face, no doubts that this time she wants to humiliate me. – But not enough yet.  
She sits on my hips; fabric of her jeans feels rough on my bare thighs. I wonder if I stain it. I wonder if she would punish me for that. She clutches my hair and pulls me up, so I sit obediently, before pain becomes unbearable. I’m so close, I feel her scent. She had to put a few droplets of perfume on her breastbone, because I didn’t smell it before. It’s so delightful and turns me on, as always. I want to feel her, so much, that I unconsciously touch her.  
– What naughty arms you have – she says, taking my hands off her hips – We need to tie them up.  
She pulls the belt out of her jeans and binds my forearms together behind my back, adjusting the buckle so it won’t bother me. She pushes and I fall flat on a bed. I can only helplessly watch her as she takes off her shirt. She is not wearing bra, her nipples are out and proud. I’d give anything just to touch them. I want to fondle her and the fact that I can’t torments me. She rests her palms on my shoulders, softly stroking them. She’s smirking, figuring out what she will do to me next, but her hands gives away her concern. It only lasts a moment though, immediately she lies down on me and licks me, from clavicle, through neck, up to the ear. She sucks and bites my earlobe. Then she sneaks tongue inside and I shiver. I sigh, aware that she could stop and punish me. But no, she continues to please me, as if she wanted to show that she cares. Or to take me on the verge of orgasm and leave there again. Finally she stops, moves higher, so I see her boobs in front of me. She holds my hair and draws me closer.  
– Caress them – she orders.  
I cup her breast with my lips and kiss it. I lick her, thoroughly, bit after bit, just like she wants. She loves to watch me when I please her, and the fact that I cannot move, makes her even more aroused. Her nipples are hard, sensitive to my touch. I suck her intensively, finally I bite.  
She pulls back, even though I know it didn’t hurt.  
– I think you confused our roles – she reaches for my tits and pinches them. I squeal, but my voice is muffled by her lips. She kisses me long and deep, her hand fondles my chest. When she finally pulls away, I don’t even have time to catch my breath, because she throws her t-shirt on my face. It’s harder to breathe now, but her scent is everywhere.  
She leans on my clavicles and I’m sure she watches me.  
– If you are so bold and bite, I have to show you your place.  
She rises up and for a moment I don’t hear a thing. Then sound of digging through cabinets reaches me. I lay, naked, tied, blinded. I don’t know, what to expect, so I become more and more nervous. Especially, when all sounds vanish.  
– You’re so beautiful, when you lay here, helpless. – Her voice is so close to my ear that I jerk. She laughs and kisses my collarbone – Ha! You’re so touchy. And we didn’t even begin!  
Her hands slide on my belly and insides of my thighs, then bend my knees. She spreads my legs and gently touches my pussy. She caresses my labia and then clamps something on one of them.  
– Ouch – I yelp, more from a shock than pain.  
– Aww, did it hurt? – she asks sarcastically. The same thing happens on the other side. It’s unpleasant, but more uncomfortable than painful. Next “pinches” appears after that. For a moment nothing happens, and then she takes the shirt off my face. I gasp and then she takes my tongue out and clasp clothespin on it. So that’s what it was all along! I raise my head to see, but she presses my head to a pillow.  
– I’m not done yet – she lectures me – Be patient.  
She pinches my breasts, so nipples stand out, and she fixes last clasps on them. It’s much worse, so I hiss from the pain, lisping. Impulsively, I try to clench my teeth, but obviously the clothespin prevents me from doing that. I feel stupid and probably that’s how I look. But it has to amuse her, ‘cause she looks at her work – at me – with a smile. Then she reaches for a phone.  
– I promised, that you could see – she says, as she stands in the foot of the bed and raises camera – Spread those legs for me, so I’ll have good picture. And smile.  
I try to join my thighs, but clasps prevent this, so I lay still and stare at the ceiling, struggling not to see my humiliation. I hear “clicks” of a phone; with a corner of my eye I see her leaning in, wanting a close-up, touching the cloth pins for better view.  
– I want few takes – She repins clothes peg on my clitoris. Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt, it clamps lightly and when she nudges it, it sends waves of pleasure through my body.  
– Look – she sits next to me and shows me the pictures. I try to turn away but strong grip on my hair tells me, it’s not an option – Look. You’re so cute with them – she whispers, flicking pin on the tit.  
– It suits you. I should dress you like that more often. Oh, maybe I should share these photos with world?  
– No! – I scream, lisping – Don’t.  
With firm grasp she quickly strips my nipples from clothespins. I scream, tears fill my eyes. She catches my hair, forcing me to look her in the eyes. I try not to turn away, but I already know how hard this is.  
– I decide, what happens to you, right? – I nod painfully – Good girl.  
She licks my left half of the face, takes off the pin and kisses me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. She barely holds herself, that’s how much she’s aroused. And I want her like that, fierce, savage, predatory and so horny. She fondles me, as if she wanted to make it up to me. After a while she backs away, dazed and confused. She has never done this before and she still gets lost sometimes.  
But she quickly picks herself up. She carefully removes rest of the pegs, and I gasp when she nudges the one on the clit. Then she pulls me by the neck and unties my forearms. She massages my shoulders, tensed arms can ease themselves. But relax doesn’t last long, she binds my hands, this time in the front and pushes me back on a bed. She draws the belt between my thighs and puts it under my back, so it rests upon my vagina. When I want to get out from it, it rubs painfully on my sensitive clit, so I stop. I cannot move once again. I lay and look at her as she takes off her pants. She stands before me in all her glory, her dark hair curling on pubic bone. She straddles me; she has to be really flexible and for a moment I wonder what other uses we could have for that.  
I feel her wet pussy on my belly. She plays with herself for a while, and then put her fingers in my mouth.  
– Clean them – she says. I’m so eager to do this; I want to taste her as much as I can. – Nice, very nice. There will be more of it.  
She effortlessly moves upon my head. I don’t know what I perceive first. Her intense scent? Her fingers intertwined in my hair? The fact that she is so wet? Oh my god, how turned on she is.  
– Lick – she says.  
She doesn’t even have to tell me. I like her salty taste, smoothness of her insides, I want to feel her on my tongue. Satisfying her, hearing her gasps… it gives me incredible pleasure. I’ve got mouth full of her, pubic hair tickles me. I lick her, intensely, eagerly, not missing a place. I breathe her smell, reaching deep into her and I hear silent moan. She won’t admit it, but she loves it, when I go down on her. I suck her clit, gently at first, then harder. Her thighs cut out the oxygen, bit by bit. I feel burning in my lungs and it’s harder for me to move.  
– Don’t stop – she orders, but with soft, needy voice.  
So I continue, fighting desperate need for air. Finally, she breaks away from me and I can catch my breath. We have a little break and she sits on me again, slightly adjusted, so it’s easier for me now to inhale. I lick.  
– Deep. Come inside me. – She leans closer.  
I slip in and begin to move, initially slowly, then quicker. I want only to satisfy her, to touch and taste. Tense muscles hurt but I’m focused just on her pleasure. I don’t dare to stop, because she could punish me. Or don’t come.  
And I see that she might. She pants heavily, tries to muffle the moans, and clutches hands on my hair. She doesn’t always orgasms because of me, but now I sense her spasms on my tongue. I taste her juices, slide inside her, faster, harder, until I hear scream and she climaxes on my face.  
She relaxes and lies besides me. We both breathe deeply, resting.  
– Good girl – she says after a while, her voice full of tiredness and bliss.  
She kisses me gently in the cheek.  
– You deserve a reward.  
She touches and spreads my lips. With the other hand she reaches for her underwear and skilfully gags me. The fabric is rough and instantly soaks with my saliva.  
– Mhmpf – I object, but just on principle.  
– Hush – she says, touching belt on my crotch – You don’t want that?  
I fall silent. Of course I want that, I need that. She takes restraints from between my thighs, dragging it through my pussy. I rapidly draw my breath, although it’s hard with my mouth full.  
The belt is all wet, so she only loosens the loop and frees me. She looks at the piece of leather in her hands and wipes it on my face. She throws it away, useless now, and reaches for my vagina.  
– You like it, don’t you? – She plays with me, rubs against my crotch, and slips fingers inside. Then she shows them to me, all glistening with my wetness, and strokes my cheek and forehead. I feel my slipiness and smell on my face. She enters me again, circling my clit softly, and then she reaches for my head. I try to avoid it, turn away from her touch but it’s even worse. I’m wet behind my ear and under chin. I feel dirty, but she’s not done yet. She reaches down for the third time, just to tease me. She pulls out the fingers and sits on me. My arms are stuck to my body and I cannot move once again. I think she likes it. I know what’s coming next so I turn away and close my eyes. The sharp grip on my chin orders me to face her, the one on my nose – to look at her. She devours me with her eyes; hand on my face takes my breath away. She leans and spit on my forehead. With fingers still wet from my juices, she spreads saliva on my eyebrows and hair. I cannot escape this; I’m humiliated and air-starved. I start to wrestle but she stays on me, rendering all my efforts futile. She watches closely, how I want to break free. She cuts off the oxygen for what feels like eternity but finally she lets me go. I inhale deeply, as she gaze on me, forearm on my collarbones. She caresses my face softly, as I gradually calm myself. Her eyes are full of tenderness and love.  
– See? Don’t worry, I got it all covered – she laughs – Don’t fight, you’re mine. I decide about everything. Including your breath.  
I nod, still shivering. She smiles.  
– Don’t worry, you’ll get the promised reward for licking me so thoroughly. But I think I let you dry up, my bad.  
She steadily slides lower, running her finger from my neck through breastbone, belly, and all the way down. She leans in and spits on my crotch. I see dribble forming on her lips.  
She watches if I watch. She has so much fun humiliating me.  
And I’m so turned on by it.  
Slowly and gently she spread moisture on my labia and clit, but even that little gesture sends shivers through my body. Her palm moves faster and faster, I draw my breath quicker and quicker. I become only the point she caress, I moan, her undies don’t muffle the sound. I’m getting closer to climax and clench my teeth on a fabric…  
She withdraws her fingers and looks at me. I scream in disappointment, though it’s not easy through the gag. I want her to touch me, my body aches for her touch.  
– You want that? – She asks. I nod vigorously.  
– You’ll do everything for me? – Another nods.  
– Will you lick me, when I will want that? Wear the lingerie I bought you? Take out the trash? – With every question she pats my pussy. Damn, she’s good negotiator. But I agree, ‘because I crave both for her and orgasm.  
– I’ll hold you to that promise.  
She slips two fingers inside me, thumb pressing the clit, other hand lays on my breast. Again she began slowly but I’m on the edge in seconds. I breathe quickly, moaning, I melt under her touch. I feel her palm grabbing my boob, her fingers moving inside me, faster and faster. My muscles tense and I clutch my jaw on her pants. Pleasure continues, as I become pure delight. Orgasm comes in waves, inescapable, stronger than usual.  
  
After a while she slips outside and then I can fully relax and all tension goes away.  
She gently takes out her pants from my mouth, so I can finally breathe deeper. She kisses me, then lies beside me and snuggles into my side. When she’s not dominating, she seems smaller, especially when she’s nestled on my breast.  
I slowly calm down, emotions wear off a little. I feel her warmth near me. I pet her and in response she begins to purr. She looks so soft and fragile – appearances I fall for long time ago. But I regret nothing, definitely not now.  
– Thanks – I say, kissing her hair.  
– You liked it? Really?  
– Yeah. You don’t believe it? It was amazing.  
– Oh my god, I was so stressed out… I was scared that it’ll be too much, that I’ll break the character, I won’t notice the signals…  
I roll on my side and move lower. Now I can look her in the eyes. She’s not in charge anymore and I don’t have to listen. And I love her more and more with every second.  
– Thank you – I repeat gravely – It’s best Valentine’s gift I could ever get.  
She smiles, with this warm, happy smile that’s reserved only for me. And then she hugs me with all her might.  
– But I think you liked it as well – I continue, when I’m at last freed from her embrace and can catch my breath.  
– Yes! When I finally convinced myself that if you didn’t want all of that you’ll let me know, I was having so much fun! It was so amazing, doing all of this, controlling and dominating you, I didn’t expect it to be that intense… – she can’t hold her excitement. Suddenly she asks – Does this mean there is something wrong with me?  
– Who am I to judge? I have my face and hair all covered in my juices and spit.  
– Oh no! – She cries theatrically – How come?  
– Someone decided that it will be fun to torment me.  
– What a terrible woman!  
– Not that terrible – I answer, stroking her – In fact, she’s really sweet.  
My really sweet girlfriend pulls me closer and kisses. We can’t stop for a long time and when we finally break off, she looks at me with shining, happy eyes. I sigh.  
– Ok, I’m starving now. How about pizza for a romantic dinner?  
– Good. But first, we’re going to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who might wonder, yes, clothespins were clean :)


End file.
